


A Weakness to Wickedness

by DredgenAer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenAer/pseuds/DredgenAer
Summary: Shin Malphur goes up to the Derelict, and as usual, things quickly get out of hand against his better judgement. There is something about the Drifter that drives him mad in all the wrong ways.





	A Weakness to Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently very into the idea of Shin Malphur falling in an intense love/lust/hate thing for the Drifter, and my favourite asshole garbage man enjoying the power this gives him over the great Man with the Golden Gun.
> 
> I'm literally just getting into writing smut and such and never put any out there before so uhhh be gentle lol

That wicked mouth slid along his jawline, a hint of teeth barely touching the skin, then nibbling at his ear, kissing and licking down his neck. Biting down on the sensitive expanse of skin leading to his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, enough to make Shin Malphur let out a gasp of pain that turned into a desperate moan.

The Drifter chuckled lightly against the hunter's collarbone, deft hands teasing him, one tugging at his belt, the other palming his growing erection above the dark trousers. He had already gotten Shin out of his helmet, gloves and chest armor, leaving him with a thin, open undershirt, but was otherwise taking his sweet time.

"You like that, don't ya?" And damn if the husky, almost mocking voice didn't shoot a surge of electricity right through Shin's body, but that was exactly what it was calculated to do, and he didn't want to be quite so easy and obvious.

He didn't want to, but it was so _hard_ when the rogue Lightbearer finally pulled his trousers down and took his cock in his still gloved hand - Drifter knew how to move it just in the perfect way to get such divine friction out of the roughness of the material, precum already making Shin so slick, the man's hot breath on his neck.

And so when a fully clothed Drifter had him against the Derelict's wall, one strong hand pinning both of Shin's above his head, the other one working at his member at a maddeningly slow, constant pace, Shin Malphur couldn't contain the strangled little sounds coming out of him. He hated how needy he sounded, couldn't stand to think of the sick satisfaction this victory gave to the Drifter every single time. Because what he hated the most was being utterly, completely unable to stop himself from coming back to him again and again.

"Please..." And there it was, the pleading, the admission of total weakness. Every time Shin told himself this once he would not beg for it, he could prove to still be in possession of some self control, some dignity, but as soon as the Drifter had his hands all over him it all went right out the window. There was no space for anything that wasn't this burning craving for closeness and release, pain and pleasure, here and now. Damn the man to hell. "I n-need-"

"Yeah?" The word was a casual drawl, accompanied by a particularly slow and tight thrust of his fist. It was enough to make Shin whine in frustration, but not enough to push him over the edge. Drifter had gotten infuriatingly good at keeping him right in that most vulnerable, irrational state.

" _You._ " He managed to get out, voice strained to breaking, and Drifter seemed content enough with this to let out a small grunt, finally quickening his pace.

For a few seconds, it was gloriously perfect, everything Shin needed, and he unthinkingly turned his head in search of the other man's lips to meet with his own, but they barely brushed against each other's before Drifter bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Shin inhaled air as if to scream, but spent himself instead. He closed his eyes, but he already knew all too well the smug smile that he'd find in the other man's face.

Drifter pulled away from Shin, sudden rush of cold air against his now ultrasensitive skin making him shiver, and he smeared the cum on his hand on the white undershirt. Shin winced, but didn't have time to protest this indignity since the rogue Lightbearer let go of his pinned hands, and it took all his concentration to make his weak legs keep supporting him, with some help from the wall at his back. Falling to the floor with his trousers down after an intense hand job from this terrible man who would find it immensely satisfying was something he was going to avoid at all costs.

"Look a' ya, pal. Damn. Quite the mess you are." This won Drifter a hard stare, which only made him grin. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I fully intend to write more related little bits for this, so I'd love to hear your thoughts / what you'd like to see / just chat about these two absolute idiots because I love them so much.


End file.
